K for Kisses
by SuperWoman0124
Summary: Every 200 years, Thor and Loki's parents make sure they can survive the wilderness. No weapons, no powers. When Loki brings sentiment and alcohol to the table, things begin to heat up. Fluffy Thorki story.


Title: K for Kisses

Summary: Every 200 years, Thor and Loki's parents make sure they can survive the wilderness. No weapons, no powers. When Loki brings sentiment and alcohol to the table, things begin to heat up. Fluffy Thorki story.

Characters: Thor O./Loki L.

Tags: Fluff, First Kiss, Thunderfrost - Freeform, Thorki - Freeform, No Sex, Alcohol

Notes: Image Credit goes to: plavkovie (Deviant Art)

OPINIONS, REACTIONS & COMMENTS WILL BE REWARDED WITH INTERNET OREOS. UNLESS YOU LIKE THOSE "OFFBRAND" TWISTS, WHICH MEANS YOU'RE WEIRD, BUT I LOVE YOU ANYWAY.

In October of '14, I began a collection titled "The Abc's of Kinky Sex" (based upon The Lords of Acid song of the same name) where I took each of the 26 letters (Different ships & fandoms) and made a fic about each line. It took me almost 7 months to finish, but I never posted Z. Doing a little facelift and posting to this website as well. Enjoy!

Original Notes: Thor + Loki + Alcohol + Ego= this. Just a bit of Thorki fluff fun. I like the idea of Thor and Loki just hanging around together. It's a really cute idea. I think it has a good ending. If you think I should go farther, maybe make _**them**_ go farther, I can do that, but I like it the way it is. : P

* * *

"Thor! Get it! Get it!" Loki chanted.

Thor missed the rabbit. Of course. Without Mjölnir, the oaf was practically useless. The rabid creature scurried off, proving once again that the brothers would have no dinner tonight.

" _Gods,_ I hate this part." Loki sat down on a molting log, dusting the dirt and filth off of his leggings. "We never eat. Not this whole week!"

"It's our parent's rules, not mine." Thor barked back. "Every 200 years we march out here, no food, no weapons, no magic, no _hammer."_ The words rolled off his tongue like poison. "Just so we can live with them. As if they would be unable to house us!" Thor sat down beside Loki on the log. "At least they do not send us separately."

"Agreed." Loki took a flask from his side pocket and chugged.

"Is that mead you're drinking?"

"What if it is?"

"I'd say you better share!" Thor poked Loki in the ribs, almost making him spit out the very expensive alcohol he'd smuggled out. Loki was half the flask in and already feeling the effects. He watched his big brot-ahem-not-brother take two long pulls before the flask was gone. Although apparently that was enough because Thor belched, loudly. Satisfied.

"That is some good mead. My gratitude!" Thor boasted, shoving the empty flask into Loki's chest. Loki just rolled his eyes.

They talked for a while as the suns went down. Just when the light was peeking above the mountains, an Asgardian rabbit poked its head out of its hole.

"There," Loki whispered, not to startle the thing. "Get it!"

"I am quite enjoying myself right here." Thor crossed his arms over his chest, peering over at his brother.

"But I'm hungry, and as much as you say you aren't, I know you are, too."

Thor ignored him and watched the suns set, and Loki watched the rabbit observe his surroundings.

"Alright. Let's make it a game, shall we?" Loki turned towards his brother. "If I catch it, you have to cut your hair."

Thor staggered back. "I am appalled by that statement!" Thor began getting loud, the drink adding volume to his vocal cords.

"Shut _up,_ you oaf!" Loki placed a finger over Thor's mouth.

"And if I win?" Thor whispered, but was too egotistical to turn down a bet.

"You can-" Loki thought for a moment. "Kiss me."

"Why on Asgard would I want to do that?"

"Because I'm the only one you can't have and it bothers you." Loki so nearly stuck his tongue out.

"Fine, Silver _tongue._ I accept your challenge." Thor offered his open palm as he stood and Loki took it. "But only because I know you're going to lose."

"May the best God win!" Loki took the offered hand and pulled, knocking Thor on the ground. Loki sprinted quietly, being graceful had its perks as he rushed towards the rabbit. The rabbit, bright eyed at the impending predator, sprinted off, hopping off to an open field. Next Loki knows, he has a hand on his head, pushing him over to his right and he falls to the ground. Thor leaps in bounds, a determined and competitive gleam in his eye that always comes with the possibility of winning.

"Too slow, brother!" Thor called back, racing ahead at top speed. Thunk. He slammed face first into Loki's chest. Thor wasn't sure if it was the effects of the mead kicking in or if it was his sneaky brother using magic. That heavy weight across his head told him he wasn't just drunk.

"A double? You're not allowed to use magic!"

"Says who? That was never a part of the agreement."

Thor shook his head. He knew better than that. He knew his brother was called the Trickster for a reason. Loki pushed Thor roughly back, both younger brothers running into the field, side by side. By the time Thor caught up, the faux Twins had the rabbit cornered to a tree. When the real Loki reached down to snatch it, it bolted between his legs, running straight into Thor's open palm. He grabbed it by its ears and lifted it. It squirmed, kicking its legs and crying.

"Ha **HA**!" Thor let out a hearty chuckle. "I stand undefeated!"

"Yes, brother." Loki offered both hands in surrender and his clone ceased to exist, dissolving into the grass. "It appears as if you've won." Loki lowered his head in a mock bow. Admitting defeat was difficult for Loki, but he'll give credit where credit was due. It wasn't as if the moron outsmarted him. He was simply at the right place at the right moment.

Plus, Thor could be truly insufferable when he was defeated.

"Say what you want, Loki, but my hair is my prized possession. I wouldn't let it go even if the Nords commanded." Thor shook the rabbit. "I suppose this little animal has babies. Should we let it go?"

"What? And starve?" Loki scoffed incredulously.

"It would not be the first time." Thor eyed Loki and lowered his hand, releasing the rabbit. He watched it hop away before turning back around to face Loki.

Loki huffed a breath and began the long walk to the camp. No one spoke of Thor's prize. Not until the stars came out and they were speaking of old times long since passed, hours into the darkness.

"Do you remember when father scolded you for tripping that kitchen aide? She had the tray full of mead and expensive wine. What was her name again? B-b-"

"Beatrice. Yes, I remember." Loki chortled, putting his palms out flat and putting them closer to the fire. "She quit. Father sent me to my room for three whole days. I read almost the whole time! It was like a blessing. If mother hadn't brought me food, I probably wouldn't have noticed three days had passed!"

"We lead an odd life, brother." Thor chuckled, clasping his firm hand across Loki's shoulder in camaraderie.

"Indeed."

They sat quiet for a moment, comfortable in the silence. Thor cleared his throat and looked up in the sky, admiring the view. Loki noticed, and did the same.

"So beautiful." Loki commented.

"I have seen more beautiful things." Thor chuckled and shrugged, his voice wavering and unsure. Loki was sure it was just the mead wearing off.

"You've seen something more beautiful than this nighttime sky? Please, brother, divulge such beauty." Loki sat up and leaned back on his elbows, glaring across at Thor.

Thor looked away and down at his brother. His intent, obvious to only him as Loki was oblivious to the implication he was making.

Loki finally noticed Thor's silence at the question and looked forward, noticing Thor's bright eyes blazing at him through the firelight.

"What?" Loki stuttered.

Thor worked up the courage. "You."

Loki's mouth dropped wide, caught offhand by the comment. "What? I-I-"

"You _,_ _brother,_ are the most beautiful thing in all existence in my eyes." Thor closed his eyes for a moment and winced. He knew whatever come back Loki may have might involve pain.

Loki looked at him in pure disbelief.

"Surely, you jest!"

"I do not." Thor opened his eyes and laid his palms flat on his thighs, running them along the length. "I am as sincere as I always am."

"That's little comfort." Loki could feel a blush running up his face. "Is this about the bet?"

Thor looked off into the landscape for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "You don't have to. Just because I came out the winner doesn't mean you-"

"I do." Loki wouldn't let him finish. After a silence, Thor laid back in the grass, gazing up by the stars, and sighed. "I want to, I mean. Before you even say it." Loki gracefully stood, walking over Thor and blocking his heat from the fire. Loki's shadow joined Thor's still form on the ground. He stepped forward and stepped on either side of Thor's hips, bending his knees to straddle him. "You've wanted to do this for a very long time, I can tell. You won fairly, so I'll make this as enjoyable as I can for each of us." The words were whispered across Thor's cheek, so close to his ear that it sent shivers down his arms.

Thor felt his heart beating faster than he's ever felt in his entire life. Gods were not subjective to the ebb and flow of emotions that came with a short mortal life, but the constant addictive pull that was entirely Loki made Thor feel like he was floating, like he would explode on impact, asking for the want and emotions to stop.

Loki leaned over and Thor could feel his breath on his lips. Loki looked just as scared as Thor felt. Thor picked his head up and could feel Loki's lips brushing against his own. Loki unleashed his control and finally, _finally_ smashed his lips into Thor's, moaning at the contact.

Thor's heart simply fluttered. That may have been a very female thing for it to do, but that's what happened every time Loki came near. His gracefulness, his charm, his wit and cunning all made Thor feel unworthy and it drove him mad with jealousy and want. Thor leaned up to deepen the kiss, wanting badly to open his eyes to see if this was really happening. He'd dreamed it so many times, it's possible he'd fallen asleep here on the grass.

Their tongues danced, Loki letting out little moans every time they parted slightly, going straight back in to continue the passionate and deep kiss they were sharing. Thor could feel his cheeks heating up and brought his hands up to Loki and caressed either side of his face. When Loki shifted, he brought one back to support Loki's neck and pulled him in impossibly closer.

Then, it stopped. Loki pulled away, giving a toothy grin, and huffed a small chuckle. Thor's brain had yet to catch up with the fact that the kissing had stopped and he just stared, star struck at the younger sibling.

"Are you still with us, Thor?" Loki chuckled, rolling over to lay beside Thor, lacing his arm over Thor's leather-bound chest.

"Y-Yes. I'm here."

"Good." Loki snuggled his face into Thor's hair, which he had admittedly been glad wasn't going to be cut off. "Because we're going to be doing that a lot more often."


End file.
